Concanavalin A stimulation of human lymphocytes enhances IgG antibody mediated ADCC effector cell activity, predominantly by increasing the activity of E-rosetting cells. Increased activity does not correlate with changes in Fc receptor density or affinity. Increased numbers of ADCC killer cells have been observed following Con-A stimulation.